At this day and age, timepieces such as watches and clocks have become an indispensible part of most people's lives. The timepieces are everywhere and the take many possible forms and designs. In the most basic format, the analog timepieces use the conventional marked dial and hour-hand, minute-hand combination, with the possibility of a second hand. Alternatively, the digital timepieces display the numbers for the hour, minute, and possibly second in digital form. More importantly, timepieces have taken up roles other than showing the present time, though that remains the most basic fundamental function.
Besides showing time, timepieces such as watches and clocks may be used for aesthetic appeal, as indications for social status of the user/wearer, and/or as general fashion accessories. With proper choices, the timepieces, particularly watches, may demonstrate a wearer's profession, interest, emotion, and affiliations. However, the existing timepieces are not designed specifically as combinations or sets to show the feelings between individuals, particularly individuals having close relationships. The current invention introduces a timepiece combination that allows the wearers of the timepieces show their friendship, bond, love, unity, and/or affection through combined time display and general closeness. The design of the current invention is simple, elegant, and differs from all the previous disclosures.